Digimon Frontier: Artificial Spirits
by Ronnin-themanwithnoprinciples
Summary: Takuya and the others have been living normal lives for six months when they get a call from the Digital World asking for help. Without hesitation, they rush to the underground train station at Shibuya and back to the Digital World, what could await them?
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any content from Digimon Frontier, I only claim my OC's and their Digimon Spirits.


	2. Return to the Digital World

Digimon Frontier: Artificial Spirits

_Chapter 1: Return to the Digital World_

Six months had past since Takuya and the other digi-destined saved the Digital World and their world from Lucemon's wrath and returned to the human world. Ever since that time, they had been living the normal lives they had before the digital world, and were all best friends. However, all of that was about to end...

Takuya was at his house with his brother and mom when it happened. His phone started making a loud static noise, when he took it out of his pocket to see what was going on with it, he saw a very nostalgic symbol on the screen, the same one that appeared when he was called to the digital world the first time. The communication was weak, so he could only just make out what was being said.

"H...help, please... ease help u...help us..." Takuya heard, and then a text appeared on his phone that wrote, "Go to the Shibuya underground train that leaves at 18:00." At the very same time, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouji, and Kouichi all received the same messages, and they didn't waist a moment before bolting from their houses, running to the train station that lead to the Digital World, to whomever sent them the message.

Takuya ran through the streets as fast as he could, and as he did, he gained an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, completely reliving the first time he raced to the train station. When he got to the end of the street, a truck was coming around the corner and nearly ran him over, but he jumped out of the way it swerved the other direction. He reached the train station just as the train was pulling in, but this time he actually had money on him to buy a ticket, and got on the train heading for Shibuya.

He thought about the first time he came and remembered that he saw Kouji on this train too, and wondered if he was here as well. He looked around but for the moment he didn't see him right now. It also occurred to him that all the others might have gotten the message as well if he did, and he would find out once he got to the underground train station.

Once the train finally stopped at Shibuya, Takuya got off and began to head for the elevator. Takuya looked in the direction of the elevator and saw Kouji and Kouichi getting on it. "Hey, guys, wait up." he yelled as he ran for the elevator.

Kouji and Kouichi looked over and say Takuya. "Takuya, hurry up and get on." Kouji called to him as the elevator doors began to close. Takuya ran as fast as he could then leaped in just as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"So you guys got the message too huh?" Takuya asked the two as he stood up.

"Yea, do you think it was really Ophanimon?" Kouichi wondered.

"I don't know, but we better be prepared for anything." Takuya replied.

The three looked out of their elevator, which just as last time had begun to go past the lowest floor of the building, and then pick up speed. "Here we go." Takuya said as they sped downward for the underground station. After a few moments, the elevator finally hit the ground and opened up to the underground train station that led to the Digital World.

"Let's go," Kouji said and ran toward a train.

"Right," Kouichi agreed and fallowed.

"To the Digital World." Takuya said, and the three of them got onto the same train.

Once they were on the doors closed behind them as it was now 18:00, and the trains all departed. The three of them looked back as they left the human world, and once it was out of sight, a thought occurred to Takuya.

"Hey wait, what about Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki? Did they get on the train?" He wondered, and as he asked the door to the next car opened up, and Izumi was standing there.

"Well you guys took your time didn't you?" She said, and they also saw Junpei and Tomoki sitting in the car behind her.

"Nice to see you too." Takuya replied sarcastically, joining the others in the car.

"So, the message really seems to have been just sent to us this time around." Kouichi said, looking at his cell phone.

"Yea, it seemed like it was Ophanimon calling us again, but..." Junpei started.

"Ophanimon became a digi egg then hatched into Salamon when we went back to the Human World." Tomoki finished.

"I wonder if we'll find out who sent the message once we arrive." Izumi said.

"In any case, we don't have our Digivices anymore," Kouji said. "They turned back into cell phones after/" But then the train shook and they all fell down as it did. After the train stopped shaking, all their cell phones glowed and changed into the Digivices they had the first time they came. "I guess that fixes that problem." Kouji said.

"So that means we're here right, we're back in the Digital World now?" Takuya asked and looked out the window and saw it was true, looking out onto the Digital World they completely restored after finally defeating Lucemon once and for all. The trailmon pulled into the station and Takuya and the others all got off at Flame City.

"Hey, does anyone else find this strange?" Kouji asked the others and looked around.

"Huh, find what strange Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"Two things, for one, no one's here. last time we got here this Terminal was flooded with Digimon, but take a look around, there's not even a Poyomon floating in the air now. And the second thing is the Digital World as a whole, just look." Kouji said, but when the others looked out at the landscape, they didn't see anything wrong.

"What are you talking about Kouji? The Digital World looks fine, just like it should look." Junpei argued.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, _nothing_ is wrong with it, but we were called here for help right? So why does it seem like no one's doing anything to try and destroy the Digital World like Cherubimon did?" Kouji said, and then it made sense to the others.

What he was saying was absolutely true. The first time they came to the Digital World, it was full of holes due to Cherubimon taking all the Digicode it was made up of. But this time, the Digital World was still whole, no one had taken any piece of Digicode that made up this world. But if that was the case, why on earth were they called here.

Takuya took out his Digivice and started clicking the buttons. "Come on, tell us where to go. Ophanimon, are you there? Please answer!" And then the Digivice reacted and a small compass like projection appeared, showing them the way. "Yes, this way!" Takuya stated, pointing to the right and running off, followed by the others.

Takuya followed the compass until he reached where it was pointing him to and vanished. He turned the corner and saw Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, Patamon, and Salamon all cornered by another Digimon they've never seen before. The Digimon was a human-type, and it was clad in red-orange armor from head to toe. Fire seemed like it was trapped behind the armor, as flames were flying out at the Digimons shoulders, elbows, knees, and heels. One thing that seemed strange however was that on the Digimons shoulders, it had the symbol of fire, just like Agunimon, except the symbol was placed upside down.

"You're only making this more difficult for both of us." The unusual Digimon told Bokomon. "Why don't you just give me the location and I'll be on my way, you and your village will be spared."

"Never!" Bokomon replied. "I will not give up the location of the spirit of fire to you!"

"Uh, the location of my spirit?" Takuya was surprised, but then he remembered that he wouldn't have his spirit with him anymore. None of them would have their spirits after they were separated from them once they left the Digital World.

The unusual Digimon reached out, but instead of grabbing Bokomon, it reached over for Patamon, holding him in one hand and made a fire in his other hand, holding it near Patamon. "Tell me, and I won't scan your little friend here."

"No, not Patamon!" Bokomon cried out.

"Then tell me where." The Digimon said again.

"Hey," Takuya shouted at the Digimon, coming out from behind the corner. "You want the Spirit? Come take it from me!"

"Takuya!" Bokomon was shocked to see him here.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Kouji thought Takuya was nuts, and he and the others came out as well.

"Hu-mans?" The Digimon was strangely surprised, then Takuya turned and ran back for the terminal. "Hey, wait up you!" The Digimon yelled, throwing Patamon to the ground and chasing after Takuya.

Takuya finally got back to the terminal with the strange Digimon right on his tail. "You want the Spirit so bad, get it yourself!" Takuya told the Digimon. "Its right underneath us." He declared just as all the others arrived.

"What, it is?" The Digimon asked.

"Really," Takuya said.

"Fine then, I'll get it first..." The Digimon said, jumping into the air then his hands were surrounded by flames. "Incinerator flame!" The Digimon called out, then unleashed a huge flame on the area Takuya said the Spirit was, and sure enough he found the Spirit of Flame, Agunimon. The strange Digimon took the Digicode of the area he took, but rather than absorb it, he just held it in his hand and landed in front of the Spirit. "Finally, with this we'll have them all." He said and reached for the Spirit.

"Not so fast buddy," Takuya sad, dropping down behind the Digimon. "Thanks for getting me here, but I can handle the rest." Takuya told him and took out his Digivice, pointing it at the spirit. "I tricked you."

"What?"

"SPIRIT!" Takuya called, and a ray of light shot from the end of his digivice to take the spirit, and when he did the symbol of fire appeared on his digivice. A ring of data appeared around Takuya's hand, and then he scanned it with his digivice. "Spirit evolution!" He called, and then he digivolved into the warrior of flame, "Agunimon."

"It can't be..." The digimon said. "Your the child chosen by the warrior of flame?"

"You got that right, now time for you to get out of here. Burning Salamander!" Agunimon called, throwing fire from his fists at the strange digimon, knocking it down.

The digimon got up then leap back to ground level, and Agunimon followed. "Don't get cocky just 'cause you got the spirit. Incinerator flame!" The digimon called and sent a huge spiral of flames at Agunimon.

Agunimon held his ground then began to spin, surrounding his body with flames of his own so it was like a fire tornado, and when the Incinerator flame hit, it was merely added on top of Agunimon's flames. "Salamander..." Agunimon began as he span his fire tornado toward the other digimon, then stopped as he delivered a kick to the digimon. "...Break." And the Digimon was knocked down.

"I'll let you off easy this time, but you won't be keeping that spirit for long!" The digimon said, not only fleeing the scene but throwing the digicode he took in order to get to the spirit back in place, and once he was gone, Takuya changed back into himself.

"What? The humans chosen by the spirits have appeared?" Someone asked, shrouded in darkness.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, I was careless and let him get the spirit of flame." The voice of the digimon that fought Agunimon replied.

"No matter, you will go retrieve it as soon as time allows." The first voice said.

"And to make sure you don't fail..." A girl's voice began. "... I'm going with you."


	3. Spirit of Light Shines Again

_Chapter 2: Spirit of Light Shines Again_

"Bokomon, what's going on with the Digital World?" Takuya asked. " And who was that digimon I fought?"

"Both question have a complicated answer I'm afraid. Let me start with your second question." Bokomon said. "The digimon you fought is called Exuromon, and in truth, he is not actually a digimon."

"What does that mean?" Izumi asked.

"He is really a human, just like you all." Bokomon replied.

"WHAT?" All the kids yelled at once.

"There are more humans in the Digital World? How is that possible?"

"No one knows how or when they came, but a group of humans one day suddenly appeared with digivice like your own, and digivolved into digimon to reek havoc on the Digital World. They say they wish to rule the Digital World, but they do not take the digicode even when told where it's hidden."

"Strange," Kouichi says.

"You said it." Kouji agreed.

"Well then we just gotta' get everyone's spirits back and kick their butts!" Takuya declared.

"It won't be that easy Takuya." Kouji protested. "We don't even know what kind of powers these guys have, how do you know we'll be a match for them?"

"I already fought one of them, and he was a cake-walk." Takuya boasted.

"I highly doubt that was his real power, and even then the others may be way harder."

"Alright already, I get it." Takuya finally agrees. "But the first step should still be getting everyone's spirits back."

"That's right." Izumi agreed. "If we don't have our spirits, we won't be able to do anything anyways."

"I'm afraid it won't as easy as that." Bokomon interrupted.

"Huh, what do you mean Bokomon?" Tomoki asked.

"You see, I'm afraid your enemies have already collected all the other spirits. Takuya's was the last one they needed, and you all came just as he was about to get it." Bokomon answered regretfully.

"What, they have our spirits? You've got to be kidding!" Junpei couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"In order to get your spirits back at this point, you would have to defeat the ones keeping them. And right now, the only one who can fight is Takuya." Bokomon told the others.

"So now what do we do?" Izumi wondered.

"Looks like we've got no choice." Kouji began. "I'm not normally the one who charges into the battle but that's the only way to get our spirits and fight back."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go find those guys!" Takuya declared.

"Oh please, allow us to save you the trouble." A voice suddenly said around the corner, and two kids about their age walked up in front of them. One was a boy, the other was a girl.

The boy had a bright red shirt with a picture of a fire on it, had black jeans on, and wore a pair of sunglasses, and he had spiky black hair. The girl was wearing light blue short pants and a blue jacket, and had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"You guys must be..." Takuya asked.

"That's right, the humans bent on controlling the Digital World." The boy said, pushing his sunglasses up, revealing his golden-yellow eyes.

"And we're here to take back that spirit you have." The girl said, extending her hand as if expecting to get it without a fight.

"As if I'd just hand it over to you!" Takuya told them.

"Oh, then how about we make a little wager then." The girl said. "I believe you want this," She began, holding up a digivice in her hand and the Kouji's spirit of light was shown. "So the deal is, beat me and you get this spirit, you lose and I get yours."

"Don't kid arou/" Kouji began.

"Alright then." Takuya agreed. "But on one condition. You and I fight one-on-one."

"Takuya!" Kouji shouted.

"It's alright Kouji, I won't take her lightly." Takuya reassured him.

"I agree." The girl responded. "But first allow me to give you a proper introduction. My name is Mitsuko, this one is Takeshi." Mitsuko said, pointing back at the boy.

"Takuya," Takuya replied. "Now that that's done with, lets get started shall we?" He asked pulling out his digivice and beginning to digivolve. "Spirit..." He said, scanning the ring of data around his hand. "...evolution!" He called, then became the legendary warrior of fire... "Agnimon."

"This should be good." Mitsuko said and began to digivolve herself. "Spirit..." She called, scanning the ring of data around her hand. "...evolution!" She called, then becoming a digimon herself. "Lamperomon."

Lamperomon is what she called herself, the armor on her arms and legs looked as if they were supposed to be pads worn when skateboarding, then she had her chest clad in armor, but was exposing her midriff. She also wore a helmet that resembled the head of a tiger that also had the symbol of light on it, but it was upside down, just like Takeshi's digimon form.

"I'd like to ask one more question before we start." Agnimon said. "How is it you guys can evolve into Digimon?"

"Hm, I thought that would be kind of obvious, but I guess it was just me." Lamperomon replied. "We created them." She answered, stressing each word.

"You... created them?" Agnimon was shocked.

"Yea, we created every detail, their appearances, their attacks, and even the digivices were our own personal creation. We did do some modeling after the original spirits though, I guess you could call them 'artificial spirits'." Lamperomon replied.

"Well then, I guess that's it, lets get started." Agnimon said, and began the battle. "Burning Salamander!" He called, throwing fist-fulls of fire at Lamperomon, who jumped up and at him.

"Shining Claw!" Lamperomon called, and her fingertips glowed and extended at Agnimon, but he jumped to the side to get out of the way, then tackled Lamperomon down.

"Pyro Darts!" Agnimon said throwing three small darts of fire at Lamperomon, but she got up and flipped back out of the way.

"Flash Drive!" Lamperomon called, running at high speeds at Agnimon hitting him hard in the gut with her elbow and knocking him back. "Had enough yet?" Lamperomon bragged on her strength.

"Don't kid yourself." Agnimon replied as he struggled to his feet. "I'm just getting warmed up; Pyro Darts!" He said throwing more dart of fire at Lamperomon who dodged them easily. "Burning Salamander!" He said, throwing fists of fire at Lamperomon right after the darts, and Lamperomon put her arms up to block, although the fire still burned her. When Lamperomon put her arms down Agnimon was suddenly in a twister of flames heading strait for her. "Salamander..." He began, the kicked Lamperomon right in the gut with amazing force. "...Break!"

Lamperomon stepped back and her digicode appeared, showing not only her artificial spirit, but Kouji's spirit as well. "Now my chance." Kouji said, taking out his digivice and pointing it for the spirit. "Spirit!" He called, and the spirit returned to his digivice, and it showed the symbol of light. Kouji scanned the ring of data that appeared around his hand. "Spirit Evolution!" He called, evolving into the legendary warrior of light... "Wolfmon." He stepped up in his digimon form just as Lamperomon returned to normal.

"Takeshi, digivolve now!" Lamperomon order.

Takeshi took out his digivice and pulled up his shades with an unusually happy grin. "Don't got to tell me twice." He replied, and began to digivolve. He scanned the ring of data around his hand. "Spirit Evolution!" He called, and digivolved into his artificial spirit of fire... "Exuromon."

"Incinerator Flame!" Exuromon called, throwing a large twister of fire down on Wolfmon and Agnimon , who both leaped to the sides to avoid it.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon called as he pulled out one of his blades of light and ran at Lamperomon.

"Don't think you can beat me!" Lamperomon called. "Flash Drive!" She yelled, and ran past Wolfmon, knocking him down on the way, but he recovered quickly and slashed Lamperomon with his blade, knocking her down.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon called throwing small darts of fire at Exuromon.

Exuromon deflected the small darts without even trying, then ran up to Agunimon and grabbed hold of him. "Burning Touch!" He said, and his hand began to heat up to extremes, making Agunimon scream with pain.

"Get off," Agunimon said, head butting Exuromon away. "Burning Salamander!" He yelled and threw fist-fulls of fire at Exuromon, knocking him down as well.

Exuromon and Lamperomon slowly stood up. "Why," Lamperomon asked in agony. "Why can't we beat you?" She asked.

"It's the gap in experience." Agunimon replied, surprising Lamperomon and Exuromon.

"We fought as digimon for months in the digital world, you two haven't been here for all that long." Wolfmon said. "The difference between our skills are just too much for you to handle right now."

After hearing these words, Exuromon and Lamperomon ran away, leaving the digi-destined with the Spirit of Light now in their possession.

"You what?" A dark figure yelled at Mitsuko and Takeshi when they gave him the news about the Spirit of Light. "How could you let something like this happen?"

"We're sorry," Mitsuko apologized with fear in her voice. "The digi-destined are too strong, we can't beat them like this." She confessed.

"Insolence!" The shadowed figured shouted at the two.

"Hee, maybe those two can't," Another figure began. "But the two of us will be able to put those losers in their place." The boy's voice boasted with confidence.

"After all, we were always better than those two from the beginning. How hard can a couple others be?" A girls voice proclaimed.

"Very well, bring me back their Spirits or don't come back at all!" The shrouded figure told them, and made his leave.


	4. A Storm Rolls in

_Chapter 3: A Storm Rolls in_

"Now we have two of the Legendary Spirits back!" Bokomon said with joy while everyone was riding a trailmon.

"Those guys were pushovers though." Kouji said. "Do they really wield enough power to take over the digital world?" Kouji asked, but the Digimon's faces just saddened.

"Unfortunately, they do." Bokomon replied.

"They're really scary." Patamon said.

"And they show no mercy to any digimon that refuses to help them." Lopmon said shaking.

"That's awful!" Izumi couldn't believe there were human like this.

Takuya clenched his fists. "Man, who do those guys think they are!" He yelled in anger.

Suddenly a boom of thunder sounded, but it was surprising to everyone because there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Then lightning began flashing on either side of the Trailmon until it came screeching to a halt, shaking Takuya and the other.

Once the Trailmon had completely stopped, everyone ran out to see what happened, and saw a Digimon flying just above. "Who are you?" Junpei asked the Digimon.

The Digimon landed on the ground then de-digivolved into a human. He had scruffy brown hair and blue eyes and wore a long-sleeve blue shirt with cargo pants. "Well my name is Haruki, but I think you can figure out the rest."

"Another of the Artificial Spirit users huh?" Kouji asked.

"Right, but don't think he's all you have to deal with this time." A girl stated as she walked to Haruki's side. She had blonde hair that went half way down her back and yellow eyes, and was wearing tight black pants with a short blue skirt, along with a purple T-shirt with a long-sleeve grey undershirt. "I'm Midori, and this can really become a lot simpler if you just hand over the Spirits of Light and Fire. Hand them over now without a fuss and we'll let you go back to the human world." Midori said, holding out her hand.

"Not a chance!" Takuya shouted back at her.

Midori's grin turned into a scowl. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way; Haruki." She said and the two of them brought out their digivices and began to digivolve.

"Spirit..." Midori and Haruki called as they scanned the ring of data around their hands. "...evolution!"

"Kaminarimon!" Haruki called, back in his digimon form. In his digimon form he was covered in blue and gold armor that looked like the kind a paladin would wear, and held a spear taller than he was, and the signature upside-down symbol of thunder was found on both of his hands.

"Torimon!" Midori called as she digivolved as well. In her digimon form she was covered in armor of different shades of purple that was shaped to make her look like a metallic eagle, metal slabs as the wings that shoot out air like a jet pack to keep her in the air that both also had the upside-down symbol of wind.

"Kouji, you ready?" Takuya asked as he took out his digivice.

"You bet, let's get 'em." Kouji replied.

"Spirit..." They both said, scanning the data rings around their hands. "...evolution!" They both yelled and digivolved.

"Agnimon!"

"Wolfmon!"

The moment the two sides were in their digimon forms, they all jumped forward and clashed with each other. "Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon called and pulled out his blade of light, attacking Kaminarimon.

"Lightning Spear!" Kaminarimon called and his spear was enveloped in lightning, and they both fought with their weapons.

Torimon slashed Agnimon with her metal talons, but he then jumped away and prepared his attack. "Pyro Darts!" He called, darts of fire at Torimon.

"Aero Talons!" Torimon called and shot bullets of wind that clashed with Agnimon's Pyro Darts, canceling each other out. Afterward Torimon flew strait for Agnimon, hitting him with one of her wings and pulling him up into the air with it, then dropped him after rising a few dozen feet. "Full Gust!" She called and kicked a gale of wind that hit Agnimon and accelerated his decent, making him hit the ground with much more force, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Agnimon," Wolfmon called out as he saw this, but then had his attention forcefully brought back to his fight as Kaminarimon stabbed his lightning spear at him again. Wolfmon jumped back and pointed hi fist at Kaminarimon. "Licht Kugel!" He shouted and a laser shot from a gun on his arm heading for Kaminarimon.

However Kaminarimon span his spear making a wall of lighting that blocked the laser. "Pulse Lightning!" He called and thrust his spear toward Wolfmon and a bolt of lightning shot out a bolt of lightning that hit Wolfmon backward to the ground. "Hee, did the two of you really beat Takeshi and Mitsuko? That was a little easy." Kaminarimon said with a laugh.

Torimon agreed with her partner. "Yeah, I mean we didn't expect too much of a challenge but you could have lasted/"

"Burning Salamander!" Torimon was interrupted by this call coming from the dust cloud surrounding Agnimon, and out came two balls of fire that struck Torimon out of the air while she had her guard down.

"Torimon," Kaminarimon shouted in surprise as he watched her fall.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon called, striking Kaminarimon in the side and making him fall to one knee.

Agnimon emerged from the dust cloud and walked up to Torimon, who had just stood up. "Don't go counting us out just yet." He told them.

"Yeah, it'll take a lot more than that to finish us off." Wolfmon added.

"Time to finish this." Agnimon said and readied another Burning Salamander attack while Wolfmon held up his Licht Seiger up to strike Kaminarimon.

But just when they were about to attack, Agnimon was struck in the side and knocked down by another digimon who then ran fairly quickly at Wolfmon and kicked him in the face, jumping off him and landing next to Kaminarimon. "Ah, Rigosmon!" Kaminarimon seemed surprised.

Rigosmon was a bit shorter than Torimon and Kaminarimon, and was decked in light blue armor. She also had a long cloth around her neck that flowed behind her in the wind that made her look very much like a ninja and had a cold mist crawling over her body and had the upside-down symbol of ice on her right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Agnimon asked Rigosmon.

"Well my digimon name is Rigosmon. If your asking for my real name, it's Rin." Rigosmon replied.

"Why are you here Rigosmon?" Torimon asked as she flew up to her.

"Is that anyway to talk to the one who saved your hide not just from these two but from _him_?" Rin question, and Torimon immediately fell quiet. "He didn't think you'd actually be able to beat them in a fair fight, so he told me to go and only enter the fight if you were losing but there was a chance of winning if I stepped in. I have judged this situation to be as much."

"We weren't losing." Kaminarimon argued.

"From my perspective you were." Rigosmon said. "In any case, we need to fight them, not each other."

Agnimon and Wolfmon prepared themselves as Torimon, Kaminarimon, and Rigosmon surrounded them and attacked. "Pulse Lightning!" Kaminarimon shouted and shot a bolt of lightning surged at Wolfmon.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon called and blacked the lightning with his blade.

"Aero Talons!" Torimon said and threw bullets of air at Agnimon.

"Pyro Darts!" Agnimon said and tossed bullets of fire that canceled out Torimon's attack.

Suddenly, Rigosmon appeared between Agnimon and Wolfmon while they were busy blocking. "Right now, numbers is your weakness." Rigosmon told them punched them both in their faces, knocking them down.

"Agnimon," Izumi called.

"Wolfmon," Kouichi called.

Everyone was trying to think of a way they could help out, but without their spirits they really couldn't do anything. Then, much to everyone's surprised, the first ones to jump forward were Lopmon, Salamon, and Patamon. "Let's go!" Patamon told the other two, and then the three of them were surrounded by data rings.

"Lopmon digivolve to... Wendimon!" Lopmon called, digivolving to his champion form.

"Salamon digivolve to... Tailmon!" Called Salamon as she also became a champion level digimon.

And last was Patamon. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!' He called and now was a champion level.

"What, they digivolved?" Tomoki was just as surprised as everyone else.

"Amazing," Junpei added.

"You said their weakness was numbers, right?" Wendimon asked.

"Well how's out numbers now?" Tailmon followed up.

"Because it looks to me like we're just fine there." Angemon said.

"S-sure you've got three more now, it won't change anything!" Kaminarimon said unconfidently.

"Actually, _he_ also told me to get back to base if their chances increased too much, so I'm leaving." Rigosmon told her companions and ran away, and quickly at that.

"Hey, get back here!" Torimon shouted after Rigosmon.

"So then, how about you both just hand over the spirits?" Agnimon said and got ready to fight.

"You were already outmatch when it was two-on-two, but now you're outnumbered too." Wolfmon added in.

"No way! We'll never hand them over!" Kaminarimon shouted back. "Thunder Pitch!" He shouted and swung his spear, and from it a slash of electricity was thrown at them all.

Agnimon, Wolfmon, Angemon and Wendimon all jumped out of the way while Tailmon got low and let the electric blast go right over her, and then they all surrounded Kaminarimon and Torimon.

"All together now," Agnimon said. "Burning Salamander!"

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon shouted.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon called.

"Koko Crusher!" Wendimon called his attack.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon said and all five attacks headed for Torimon and Kaminarimon.

In a last line a defense, Torimon called out. "Full Gust!"

"Thunder Pitch!" Kaminarimon also shouted and the two of them span around each other, creating a twister of lightning, but rather than cancel out all the attacks that came at them, it literally blew up in their faces.

Once the explosion cleared, both Kaminarimon and Torimon had data rings around their bodies, showing both their own artificial spirits and the legendary spirits of thunder and wind.

"Alright, my spirit." Junpei said and pulled his digivice, claiming his spirit of thunder from Kaminarimon.

"Mine too," Izumi cried out and used her digivice to claim her spirit of wind from Torimon.

After their spirits were claimed, Torimon and Kaminarimon returned to normal and stood up. "Had enough?" Wolfmon asked, and instead of saying anything the two of them merely turned tail and ran.

"Alright, that's two more spirits down, Excellente!" Izumi shouted with glee.

"Just leave two more." Kouichi said.


	5. Cornered

_Chapter 4: Cornered_

"You idiots!" The leader of the children with a plan to take over the Digital World screamed at Haruki and Midori. "I told you to bring those spirits back or not to come back at all!"

"It's not our fault, three of those other digimon with them digivolved. We were too outnumbered, we couldn't possibly win." Midori tried to make an excuse, but their leader just seemed to get angrier with each word she spoke.

"Rin," The leader called, and Rin walked up.

Rin was younger than the others by two or three years. She wore a pale blue shirt and blue jean shorts. Her eyes were white and she had long blonde hair. And even though she was the youngest of them, she seemed to be the only one of her partners that wasn't afraid of their leader.

"Take these two idiots and get back those spirits."

"Got it, come on you two." Rin told Haruki and Midori, who walked after her reluctantly; they didn't like the idea of taking orders from a little girl.

While riding the Trailmon without any real idea as to where they need to go, the digi-destined talked with each other about their enemies. "We just need to get Tomoki's and Kouichi's spirits back now." Izumi noted with a smile.

"We're already so close I can taste it." Takuya said, clenching his fist with pride.

"Yeah, I didn't expect this to be so easy. Compared to Lucemon this is a real walk in the park." Junpei laughed about it. "What do you think Kouji?" He asked, but Kouji seemed to have his mind somewhere else.

"I think we're missing something." He answered, being his usual skeptically-cautious-self. "I think you're all celebrating your victory too soon, we haven't even seen their leader yet. For all we know he's going to be a hundred times stronger than the others." He told everyone.

"Man, why do you have to be so negative all the time, Kouji?" Takuya asked, frustration noticeable in his voice. "I mean would it really kill you to think positively for once?"

"Would it kill you to think rationally for once?" Kouji retorted, becoming just as frustrated as Takuya. "You haven't changed one bit since we did this the first time, have you Takuya?"

"Oh come on! We've got 4 out of 6 our spirits back and our competition hasn't been any at all!" Takuya began to yell.

Kouji returned Takuya's yelling in full. "But if you think about it we really don't know a single thing about our enemies, do we! Can you tell me how they got here? Why they want to rule the Digital World? Or even tell me if these guys are even the actual masterminds behind this scheme and that their not just being used by someone like Lucemon again!" He screamed back at Takuya, but neither one were giving an inch.

"Guys please..." Tomoki tried to stop the fighting.

"Kouji, leave it alone for now, we can do this some other time." Kouichi tried to get his brother to lay off.

Hearing them but not necessarily heading their intentions, Takuya and Kouji sat back down with very annoyed expressions. "Come on you two, this is no time to be fighting. Those guys could come back at any time, and we can't have the two of you like this." Izumi tried getting them to make up, but Takuya and Kouji just gave one glance at each other and shrugged the thought away.

"You talking about us?" A girl said as she entered the car out with Haruki and Midori of nowhere, spooking the digi-destined.

"How did you guys get in here?" Takuya and Kouji yelled at them at the same time, and then looked at each other with frustration.

"I guess that makes you Rin?" Kouichi realized.

"That's right, and I'm going to skip the useless idea of asking you to just hand over your spirits and go strait to taking them from you by force." Rin said and she, Haruki and Midori took out their digivices. In response, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi and Junpei took their digivices out as well and Patamon, Lopmon, and Salamon jumped forward. "Hold up now." Rin suddenly said, making everyone stop in their tracks. "Take a moment to think rationally about what would happen if all of us went and digivolved right here in the middle of such a small train car?" Rin told them, and instantly it became obvious why they jumped in the Trailmon instead of stopping it like last time.

"She's right," Kouji said.

Rin continued on. "And just forget about how small this space is and think what might happen to your two friends who still don't have their spirits if we actually did combat like that." She said, and Izumi chanced a glance back at Tomoki and Kouichi.

Takuya took a step back from realizing how much of an advantage they had. _Dang it, what are we supposed to do now? _He thought to himself.

"You guys can't do much freely in your position, us on the other hand don't care what happens to your friends." Rin gloated. "Now," she said, and the three of them digivolved. "Rigosmon,"

"Torimon,"

"Kaminarimon,"

Once digivolved, without any form of hesitation, Rigosmon jumped forward and grabbed Kouji and Takuya and dragged them into the next train car, locking the door behind her. "Those two need to learn to clean up their own mess. But I'll gladly take you two on."

"You're about to be sorry you did!" Takuya said and he and Kouji digivolved now that they were in a separate car from their friends. "Agnimon,"

"Wolfmon," Kouji called out. "Licht Seiger," Wolfmon said and pulled out one of his weapons.

"Rin may not like the idea, but given the circumstances I think asking you to hand over your spirits this time is a perfectly reasonable action." Torimon said in a patronizing tone.

Normally Izumi and Junpei would have immediately shot down the request; however Torimon was right about the circumstances being so bad it wasn't a bad idea to give it a try. They can't fight less risk injuring Tomoki and Kouichi, meaning even if they refused Torimon and Kaminarimon could easily beat them down for their digivices.

After a moment with no reply, Torimon frowned. "If you really won't give them to us willingly, we can just take them from your defenseless little hands." She suggested.

"Frankly, I like the idea of beating you senseless. It'll let us pay you back for that thrashing you all gave us last time!" Kaminarimon stated. "Tell you what, I'll give you to the count of 10 to hand 'em over., then we'll just take them from you. 1…" He started the count.

"Guys, don't worry about us, digivolve and try to force them into another car." Kouichi whispered to Izumi and Junpei while Kaminarimon counted.

"What, no way, we can't risk hurting you two." Izumi retorted.

"Keeping your Spirits is more important." Kouichi said. "If we lose your Spirits they'll make sure we don't get them back, and then they can clean out Takuya and Kouji too."

"He's right," Tomoki agreed. "You guys fight, we'll be fine."

"8…" Kaminarimon said.

"Do it!" Kouichi told Izumi and Junpei.

"Alright," Junpei agreed, although Izumi was still worried.

"9…"

"I guess we have no choice, let's digivolve." Izumi finally agreed and the two brought out their digivices.

"…10!" Kaminarimon called out and he and Torimon were just about to jump at them when they digivolved. "What?"

"Fairymon," Izumi said.

"Blitzmon," Junpei said. Now that they were in their spirit forms, they leaped at Torimon and Kaminarimon as to make the distance between them and the others as great as possible. "Thor's Hammer!" Blitzmon called and gathered lightning in his right hand, then punched Kaminarimon with it full force.

"Roseo Temporale!" Fairymon called and began kicking Torimon repeatedly against the wall.

"Fire Darts!" Agnimon said and threw darts of fire at Rigosmon.

Rigosmon however ran to the side and lowered her body to avoid the attack and then punched Agnimon when she got close enough, knocking him back. "Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon called out and swung his sword at Rigosmon from the side, but Rigosmon jumped above to avoid it and then kicked off his head. "Dang you, hold still!" Wolfmon said and ran forward.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon called at the same time Wolfmon began charging for Rigosmon, which had the consequence of Wolfmon ending up being the one in the way of the shot.

Wolfmon was hit by the attack and sent flying backward and over Rigosmon. "Idiot, who are you aiming at!" Wolfmon yelled.

"Don't blame me, you got me my way!" Agnimon yelled back.

"Whatever; Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon called and shot a laser of light at Rigosmon.

However Rigosmon ducked and the shot ended up hitting Agnimon. "Hey, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Agnimon asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Wolfmon told him.

"Who are you guys fighting here?" Rigosmon asked the question, as their arguing really made it hard to tell.

"Maybe if you didn't move around so much," Agnimon retorted. "Salamander…" He began, and then began spinning around in a twister of flames, moving in toward Rigosmon.

Rigosmon jumped backward but then her Wolfmon call out. "Not this time; Licht Kugel!" He called and shot another bullet of light at Rigosmon's back, and this time it hit, sending her strait into Agnimon's attack.

"…Break!" Agnimon called as his kick finally made contact with Rigosmon's face. Agnimon swirled around and sent Rigosmon toward the opposite wall. "Got ya'!" Agnimon celebrated.

Rigosmon got back up and rubbed her cheek where she was kicked. "Hee, don't get excited, your not doing a good job." She told Agnimon.

"Your one to talk, you may be quick but your attacks are too soft to do any real damage." Agnimon refuted and got ready for another attack.

But when Agnimon said that, Wolfmon realized something. "Wait, Agnimon!"

"What, we've almost got her beat." Agnimon argued.

"No we don't, you basically just said it yourself, her attacks so far have been weak, but she hasn't even used any of her special attacks; she's just been throwing punches around." Wolfmon told Agnimon, who went wide-eyed with the realization.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on." Rigosmon said, confirming their realization. "Now that you know there's no point holding back," She said and then slid her foot across the floor. "Flash Freeze!" She called and skidded her foot forward, and suddenly the whole train car- floor walls and ceiling- was coated in ice.

At that point the train's velocity took over, and Agnimon and Wolfmon slid across the ice strait for Rigosmon. Rigosmon also jumped up and leapt of the wall, holding out her arms so they struck both Agnimon and Wolfmon, who were knocked over helplessly. Immediately after landing Rigosmon jumped back toward them again and fell with her Elbow landing on Agnimon and his foot on Wolfmon.

Also at that point, the frozen over door to the car was broken into as Izumi and Junpei were thrown through, hitting the wall and landing on Agnimon and Wolfmon. "Izumi," Agnimon cried out.

"Junpei," Wolfmon said in unison.

Rigosmon looked over at Torimon and Kaminarimon, who smiled back and held up their digivices that now once again held Izumi's and Junpei's spirits. She also saw the other three Digimon lying on the ground, wounded. They had probably attempted to help without digivolving and gotten thrashed. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." Rigosmon said, half making a joke of the frozen train car she stood in.

Complying with her order, Torimon and Kaminarimon opened up the door outside the Trailmon and jumped out, soon followed by Rigosmon.

Agnimon and Wolfmon reverted back to their human forms and stood up against the frozen wall, helping up the wounded Izumi and Junpei. "Hey, you guys okay?" Kouji asked.

"We're fine," Izumi said. "But now they have our spirits again!" She exclaimed, and then Takuya and Kouji looked over toward open door they escaped from with a feeling of sudden helplessness.


	6. Determination

_Chapter 5: Determination_

Soon after Rigosmon and the others fled the Trailmon, they had come to a stop in the Forest Terminal. Izumi and Junpei were injured along with Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon from fighting Midori and Katashi.

Takuya was not going to sit still. "We've got to go after them!" He said heading for the door.

However Kouji jumped to his feet. "Are you insane, just how do you expect to beat them now!?"

"What do you mean how?" Takuya blurted out.

"Think about it, the two of us together couldn't beat just Rigosmon when she was going easy on us! Just how do you expect to be able to beat all three of them when it's just us?" Kouji yelled back.

"We have to try!"

"Will you think rationally for once in your life!?" Kouji yelled out at the very top of his lungs, actually stopping Takuya from retorting. "You and I are the only two with our Spirits; Rigosmon just proved their not as weak as you've been making them out to be, and their leader is probably even stronger. Salmon, Lopmon, and Patamon are in no shape to fight meaning if we did go after them it would be two against three. So let's say we do go after them and fight them, the chances that we win are almost zero; and if we do lose their not just going to leave us humiliated, they will take our Spirits away this time.

"You keep saying that we have to try, but you need to think that if we lose this time then we'll have no way to fight back; is that really what you want to happen Takuya!?"

Finished yelling, Kouji continued glaring at Takuya with his teeth clenched just hoping his message had for once gotten through to him.

Betraying his expectations, Takuya suddenly put on a look of determination and spoke. "We won't lose." It was a simple sentence, and to Kouji, it was a stupid hope. And yet the way Takuya had said it, with such confidence and assurance, like he honestly knew they wouldn't lose the fight if they tried, made even Kouji become speechless for a moment. "We won't lose, because we can't!" Takuya added, clenching his fist.

Kouji turned away, feeling stupid because he was actually thinking about going along with it. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because of everything you just said." Takuya answered, making Kouji involuntarily turn back to him in surprise. "It's like you said, they're not as weak as I've been making them out to be and if we go after them it'll be three on two." Takuya stated, but then smiled and held his fist up. "But hey, when have the odds ever been in our favor? When we fought Cherubimon, he should have pounded us into dust. And how many times do you think we lost to LordKnightmon and Dynasmon before we actually beat them?

"The situation has never once been good for us; but hey, isn't that when we normally pull it together and win anyways?" Takuya finished, and then held out his hand to Kouji for proof he was willing to take the risk.

Kouji was for once shocked beyond words. He couldn't believe that Takuya was actually making sense for once. Slowly he turned his head and looked at Kouichi, who smiled and nodded his head. He then looked at the rest of his friends, who all gave the same silent approval. Finally looking back to Takuya and down at his outstretched hand.

Kouji began to shakily stretch his own hand out to Takuya's, but was still trying to talk himself out of it. But then finally, he accepted it and grasped Takuya's hand, a renewed look of determination appearing on his face as well. "We better hurry if we want to catch them now." He noted, and Takuya nodded.

Digivolving into Agnimon and Wolfmon, the two jumped out of the Trailmon and ran in the direction Rigosmon and the others had fled, who were only just still visible in the distance.

Happy with their success of regaining two Spirits, Rigosmon, Kaminarimon and Torimon grinned as they returned to their base. They didn't even think about the two who still had their Spirits, as they felt there was no way they would be stupid enough to try and fight them after their defeat by Rigosmon.

"Hey, you sure you didn't want to take the other Spirits? It would have left nothing to chance." Torimon stated.

"Obviously your shallow victory is going to your head." Rigosmon replied sternly. "The only reason you two won your battle was because they were holding back due to the situation _I_ put them in. If you hadn't been given such favorable circumstances you would have lost. Seeing as you two have already lost against the other two, it would be almost entirely up to me to defeat them and obtain their Spirits; and now that they've seen just how strong I am, they won't lose as easily as you think."

"Then why didn't you just take their Spirits when you had the chance!?" Torimon argued, not understand her ally's logic.

"Because I didn't feel like it; there's no fun in taking over the Digital World if there's no one to challenge us." Rigosmon replied.

"Are you serious," Kaminarimon cut in now. "What if _He _gets angry at you for leaving the Spirits on a whim like that? 'Fun' isn't exactly the first thing on his mind right now." He noted.

"I can handle it." Rigosmon answered bluntly.

"But-"

"Burning Salamander!" Kaminarimon was suddenly cut off as those words resounded from behind him. And then before he could even turn around to see what was going on, two balls of fire smashed into him and knocked him to the ground.

Surprised, Torimon and Rigosmon stopped and turned around to see Agnimon and Wolfmon running toward them. "Go, Wolfmon." Agnimon said, and then Wolfmon jumped onto and off of Agnimon's shoulders to get high up in the air.

"These idiots don't know when to quit huh?" Torimon said and then used her mechanical wings to fly up at Wolfmon. "Aero-"

"Strahl!" Wolfmon called before Torimon could finish and beams of light shot from his eyes, striking Torimon back down to the ground.

At the same time, Agnimon continued to run at Rigosmon and with flame covered fists, and punched her. But Rigosmon put up her hand and caught it. Agnimon threw his other fist, but it was caught as well.

"Flash Freeze!" Rigosmon called and then ice froze over both their hands, locking them together.

After that, Kaminarimon came up behind Rigosmon and stabbed his spear at Agnimon over her shoulder. In reaction, Agnimon attempted to bend back, but Rigosmon held him forward. "Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon called out from the side, and two lasers of light shot from the side; one struck Kaminarimon's spear, knocking it out of his hands and the second broke one of Agnimon's hands out of ice, allowing him to free his second hand and put some distance between him and the enemy.

"Full Gust!" Torimon called out as she flew in behind Wolfmon, intending to strike him with her attack from point blank.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon quickly reacted to Torimon and threw two balls of fire at her, knocking her away before she could finish her attacks.

After that, Wolfmon ran at Kaminarimon and Rigosmon and brought out both of his light sabers. "Zwei Seiger!" He called, and he cross-slashed his blades to send a ball of light hurtling strait at them.

To dodge, Kaminarimon and Rigosmon jumped out of the way going in opposite directions. While still in the air, Rigosmon's attention was drawn away from Wolfmon as a red glow and heat struck the side of her face. Turning, she saw a small tornado of fire that clearly had Agnimon as the center, and she couldn't stop her decent.

"Salamander…" Agnimon began as Rigosmon came even closer to the tornado. "…Break!" He called as the back of his foot came in contact with the side of Rigosmon's face, hitting her hard and throwing her into the ground.

Kaminarimon ran back and grabbed his spear that Wolfmon had knocked out of his hand and Torimon had gotten back up for another round as well. "Storm Call!" Kaminarimon shouted as he span his spear over his head until it was surrounded by electricity, and then smashed the weapon into the ground, sending a wave of lightning at Wolfmon.

Wolfmon jumped to the side to avoid the attack and then began charging power in his Licht Kugel. "Intesiv Licht Kugel!" He called a fired a charged version of Licht Kugel at Kaminarimon, but he blocked the attack with his spear.

Then Torimon flew right in the way of Wolfmon's jump and began spinning at high speeds, creating a whirlwind around her. "Fury Wing!" She shouted, and Wolfmon was unable to get out of the way and was hit hard by the attack which threw him straight in the direction of Kaminarimon.

Kaminarimon prepared to swing his spear down, but just as he did Agnimon suddenly jumped in from the side and slammed his foot into the side of his face, causing his attacked to be stopped and give Wolfmon time to get back to his feet. However, at that time Rigosmon came running from the side and punched Wolfmon.

But Wolfmon caught her fist and then threw her over his shoulder onto her back and took out his Licht Seiger to finish the job. Normally, Rigosmon would never have been defeated this easily, but because of Agnimon and Wolfmon's surprise attack when she expected them to stay with their friends and their almost impossibly improved teamwork, she didn't get a second to think.

Wolfmon's attack connected and Rigosmon was surrounded by a data ring, frozen in defeat. Wolfmon took the Legendary Spirit of Ice that belonged to Tomoki, Chackmon, and then it began to shine, and then it flew from Wolfmon's hand back in the direction of Tomoki, to reunite with its rightful host.

"Now then, I'd say it's time we took one of you out for good!" Wolfmon stated, intending to scan Rigosmon for her Artificial Spirit of Ice.

But before he got a chance, Kaminarimon suddenly jumped over Rigosmon's frozen body and stabbed his spear at Wolfmon, who was forced to jump away to avoid the attack. Rin reverted to her human form and grimaced in pain from Wolfmon's attack.

"Not good, Torimon, we've got to get out of here!" Kaminarimon shouted, realizing there was no way the two of them would beat them this time, even without the help of the other three digimon.

"Not on my watch!" Wolfmon said and then knocked Kaminarimon back with his saber.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon shouted and threw two balls of fire at Torimon, knocking her to the ground next to Kaminarimon. "Alright, time to finish this; Salamander…" Agnimon began, spinning himself in a fire tornado and approached the two just as they got to their feet. "…Break!" He said and then sent both of them flying back with a kick toward Wolfmon.

"Zwei Seiger!" Wolfmon called and ran up behind the two while still falling back, and then used his par of sabers to slice strait through them, and they froze in place as a data ring appeared around each of them.

At the same time, Wolfmon and Agnimon took back the Spirits of Wind and Thunder, which then shined and flew back toward their rightful users. Then the two of them faced their defeated opponents and again prepared to scan them with their digivices.

But just then, Rigosmon jump in between them and kicked both of them away, apparently having digivolved back into her digimon form while they weren't looking. At that moment, Kaminarimon and Torimon reverted to their human forms and fell forward, but Rigosmon caught them in her arms and looked back at Agnimon and Wolfmon as they began getting to their feet. She clicked her tongue but didn't wait there any longer, and began running away with Haruki and Midori hanging limp under her arms.

"Wait," Agnimon shouted after her, but Rigosmon was extremely fast, they wouldn't be able to catch her.

"Let 'em go." Wolfmon told Agnimon. "We need to get back to the others before we do anything else."

Agnimon calmed himself down. "You're right, let's go." He said, and the two of them rushed back to their friends.

Haruki, Midori, and Rin arrived back at their headquarters to tell their boss the bad news of losing the Spirits. Rin stood in front of the shadowed figure and looked worried; if it had just been leaving without gathering the Spirits of Fire and Light, she could have played it off alright. But if it was the added lose of the Spirit of Ice, she was afraid of what _He_ was going to do to her. The other children, especially Midori and Haruki, were backed against the walls behind them. Even if they didn't like how Rin would act superior to them, even they weren't cruel enough to enjoy the punishment they expected their leader to give her.

"I'm sorry!" She started, dropping to her knees and bowing down in humility to show how much she regretted her actions. "I take full responsibility losing the Spirit of Ice. If I hadn't-"

"Rin," The leader suddenly spoke to keep Rin from continuing her apology. "It's alright." He said, surprising everyone in the room, and Rin lifted her head to look at him.

"You mean, you've…" Rin started, but didn't finish her question.

"Yes, I've gained control." The leader answered, and then all the others against the wall relaxed with sighs of relief, as if a great weight that was about to crush them had just been lifted off of them.

"So, what do we do now?" Haruki asked, no longer sounding afraid of his leader like he would have before.

"I will go face them myself." Their leader answered, and then took a step forward. "Takeshi, you will be coming with me." He said to the owner of the Artificial Spirit of Fire."

"Eh, why me?" Takeshi asked, just sounding ticked off.

"Because you could say it's your fault we're in this situation in the first place." The leader answered. "If you hadn't let the digi-destined trick you into getting them the Spirit of Fire for them, we wouldn't have had any trouble."

"Hey, I was just doing what you told me to do! How was I supposed to know?" Takeshi argued.

"Just hurry up." The leader told Takeshi to end the conversation, and walked over to the exit.

"Fine, fine," Takeshi said and stuffed his hands in his pocket, following his leader. "You really expect to beat them all with just us though?" He asked, but the leader did not reply as they walked out of their base to fight the digi-destined once more.


End file.
